The Responsible
"The Responsible" is the second episode of Season 1 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the second episode overall. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin babysit Anais, while Nicole and Richard attend a PTA meeting. Plot The episode begins with Richard and Nicole getting ready for a parent's evening at school. The doorbell rings, and Nicole is greeted by a babysitter Richard arranged for online, believing the job to be about literally "sitting on babies." Disgusted, she slams the door on him, after which Gumball and Darwin present themselves as viable alternatives. Anais is horrified at the suggestion, but as their parents leave, Gumball promises not to disappoint. Right from the start, Gumball and Darwin prove to be as overly-protective as possible, not letting Anais go upstairs out of fear of a potential accident, destroying their television to prevent commercials from corrupting her, and mismanagaing a subsequent electrical fire. Through it all, Anais proves more adept, properly extinguishing the fire and pointing out the holes in their logic, but ultimately, since Nicole put them in charge, she is powerless. Meanwhile, Nicole and Richard are waiting for the parent-teacher meeting outside of Miss Simian's classroom. Nicole tries to calm Richard down, reasuring that they are adults now and that Miss Simian has no power over them, but their subsequent encounter only rings true to the contrary. To cheer Anais up, Gumball and Darwin decide to take her for a walk in the park, but she is dismayed at being attached to a child leash in doing so. While on the walk, Marvin teases her with a dog biscuit, causing her to angrily bite his hand; seeing this, Gumball and Darwin assume her to be hungry, and take her back home. They present her with a virtually inedible lunch, then proceed to chew the food up for her, which she then blasts in their faces with a straw. Seeing as there is a big mess, Gumball and Darwin make Anais take a bath. Anais reaches her breaking point when they refuse to let her even bathe out of fear that the water is too dangerous, instead insisting she dry clean herself. She orders them to leave, then, behind their back, continues to fill the bathtub. Darwin hears this, but Anais says that she just flushed, which reminds Gumball that Anais needs to wear a diaper so she does not have an "accident." Sick of her brothers' ridiculous demands, she starts running around the house while Gumball and Darwin chase her. Unbeknowst to the three, Anais forgot to turn off the faucet, and the water slowly overflows out of the tub. Anais manages to lock her brothers outside on the roof while she taunts them by deliberately disobeying their rules. She starts climbing down the ladder of their bunk bed to go take a bath "with real water" (as Gumball and Darwin forbid), but falls into the rising water which is flooding the house. Unable to open the window or the door, Gumball and Darwin are forced to enter through the sewers, coming out of the toilet inside to rescue Anais. The fireplace is the only opening to the outside, so they swim into it and are rocketed out into the sky from the chimney before falling painfully onto the sidewalk. Back at school, Richard unintentionally reminds Nicole that the kids are still home alone, which shocks Nicole into speeding back home. When the two arrive back home, Richard tries to calm Nicole down and assure her that nothing went wrong, but as she opens the front door, all of the water spews forth, knocking them onto the lawn. Nicole, furious, approaches the kids and demands to know who was responsible. Anais is about to take the blame, but Gumball wants to be responsible for once and confess it was his fault instead. Upon seeing the furious face of her mother, however, he blames Darwin. The family then proceeds to give reasons why it was not their own fault and blame others, ultimately landing on Richard being inadequate at choosing a proper babysitter. With no one else left to blame, Richard blames the Internet. Ultimately, the whole family decides to go with that excuse, thus ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais (debut) Supporting Characters *Nicole *Richard (debut) Minor Characters *Miss Simian (debut) *Marvin (debut) *Albert (debut) *Daisy the Donkey (debut) *Banana Bob (debut) *Banana Barbara (debut) *Banana Joe (indirectly mentioned) Trivia *This is the first episode to feature all five of the Wattersons, as well as marking the first appearances of Anais and Richard. *Darwin showed off some of his fish-like qualities in this episode, such as his ability to breathe underwater, and his love of fish flakes. *The writing credits for this episode include "Song Lyrics" credited to Michael Gendi, despite the fact there is no song present in this episode. **It is possible that the episode originally contained a song. *This episode aired as a preview of the series in the UK. *One of this episode's writers, Andrew Brenner, is also the current head writer for the UK children's TV series and global multimedia franchise, "Thomas & Friends". Continuity *The hamburger commercial in this episode makes another appearance in "The Prank." Cultural References *When Darwin breathes into Gumball in the flooded house, it resembles when a player gets a piece of food and gives it to the other player in the video game Kirby Super Star. *The scene where Gumball and Darwin prevent Anais from taking a bath with water is a reference to how real life rabbits are not allowed to be exposed to water since it is dangerous to their health. Goofs/Errors *After Nicole shuts the door on the babysitter the shadow under her skirt disappears. *When Richard and Nicole meet Miss Simian, the bench they were previously sitting on disappears. *When Anais' bath is finished, Gumball brings her out of the bathtub. When he does this, his whiskers are missing. *When Gumball and Darwin begin to destroy the television, the wrestling tape that has fallen onto the cabinet disappears in the following scene. *The captions say "Daisy the Dog Show," when it is supposed to be "Daisy the Donkey Show." *When the episode first aired, the title card read "Responsible." *When Nicole talks about Gumball setting fire to a pool, her whiskers are longer than usual. *When Gumball spews out water next to Anais on the bed, his eyebrows are missing. *When Nicole and Richard come back to their home, they open the door that Gumball, Darwin and Anais could not unlock in the previous scene. *When Marvin waves the dog treat in front of Anais, part of his shadow disappears in the background. *When Nicole hugs Anais, both of her hands are behind Anais. *When Gumball tells Anais "Okay, take a deep breath!", Gumball's head was still underwater when he said "Okay." *When Gumball and Anais inhale air before diving down to the front door, their voices are out of sync. *During the beginning of the episode, Richard is shown to be having a hard time putting his pants on in the living room. During this scene, the coffee table that can normally be seen in the living room is absent, after the scene where Gumball and Darwin start babysitting Anais, the table appears out of nowhere. *The amount of goop that splatters onto Gumball and Darwin's faces after Anais blows it into them is not the same amount of goop that the two have regurgitated onto her plate. *Anais repeatedly states that there was no way that anyone can get her to wear a diaper despite her being shown in "The Choices" and "The Rival" to have worn a diaper during her infant days. Other titles *'Čeština (Czech)': Zodpovědnost (The Responsibility) *'Español (Spanish)': El Responsable (The Responsible) *'Français (French)': Le responsable (The Responsible) *'Italiano (Italian)': Tutta colpa... sua! (All his fault!) *'Magyar (Hungarian)': Felelősség (Responsible) *'Polski (Polish)': Odpowiedzialni (The Responsible) *'Português (Portuguese)': O Responsável (The Responsible) *'Türkçe (Turkey)': Sorumlu (The Responsible) *'Українська (Ukrainian)': Безвідповідальні брати (Irresponsible brothers) *'Русский (Russian)': Безответственные братья (Irresponsible brothers) *'Tiếng Việt (Vietnamese)': Người Chịu Trách Nhiệm (The Responsible) fr:Le responsable it:Tutta colpa...sua! pt-br:O Responsável es:El Responsable tr:Sorumlu Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes